The Arasumaru Clan
Arasumaru.jpg 'Background/History' Orginally, this clan was made and constructed by Keyth Tasanagi after making an oath to his Dying grandfather to return the Yakuza world back to its former glory and Densuke Mifunae during his days as a ruffine untill he became a vigilante. After Densukes leave and Keyth had left the Yakuza world all together. This clan had fell, the remaning memebers retreating to the Kagemaru to seek refuge while others just went off the map completely. After 5 years however this clan was picked back up by Claymore, and restored to it's former rowdy and rough glory. Under his tutilidge, the clan has suprisingly become one of the more technologically advanced in the Fire Flower Syndicate. They're experts on all things computer, but you'd never guess by their rough and tough demenaor and willingess to fight anywhere, anytime. 'Establishments' 'IMAGERY Media Corporation' Combining both Claymore's hard work and Keyth's integrity into one neat little package, the Arasumaru Clan owns a massive media corporation called, "Imagery Media" which produces over millions of electronic device world wide such as Cell Phone/Cell Phone service, Holo-computers (Holographic), Tablets, Music Players (portable and in home devices), Televisions, etc., etc making this company the new Apple-Sony of the 22nd Century. The clan mostly uses this business as their main cover up for their day to day operations. Though they don't participate in the distribution of drugs the clan does use some of their delivery trucks as a front to move shipments of various guns and weaponry in and out of Kasaihana City which is pretty easy to do. Imagery Media pulls in about 200 billion tanz a year cause there isn't a home or person on a block without their TVs, or other devices on hand. 'Joker's Wild Casinos' With their futuristic take on Las Vegas' most infamous past time gambling, flashy lights, beautiful girls, and high risk stakes this chain of casinos apply known as Joker's Wild located through out District 1 is the talk of the town bringing to the city all walks of life all in the hopes of hitting big on the tables (backgammon, craps, pokers, roulette, etc., etc.) or the 3D virtual slot machines that range from 1 tanz and up. This business is estimated to bring in over 40 million tanz by the years end. 'Sky Chrome Industries' Though still a baby in the automobile industry Sky Chrome is taking flight, in more ways than one bringing over 1 thousand jobs to the city and the cars don't look to bad either. Combined with newest state of the art hover craft technology and the flare of style found only in the 20th century (the 90s ppl gotta love'em) Sky Chrome is bringing the classics back in a whole new way and taking over this one completely. Clocking in over 20 million tanz this reputable car business owns 20 dealerships in Kasaihana City alone and it is the Arasumaru's hope to make this name like their other business Imagery, a household name as well world wide. Sky Chrome is projected to bring in over 500,000+ grand before its first fiscal year ends. 'Hands of Steel Fight Club' A typical fight club brings in about 50,000 Tanz a week. Is used for the payroll for the lower ranks hit man and below where they get an allowance of 700 bucks a week. While as the higher ups get about 7 grand a week depending on how the week is. 'Sweet Cheeks Strip Joint' Three notable strip joints in scattered areas of district 1. These are more so for side cash and attractions to outsiders. '' 'Tasanagi Academy' ''Is school for the less fortunate children of District 1 forged from what remained of the Iron Grip Dojo after the massacre from Keyth Tasanagi's funeral. With the help several wealthy benefactors to fund and supply the project years after the fac, the Arasumaru took what remained of the Dojo and built it into a full state of the art fledged campus (like a college) with dormitories for students to live in, classrooms that not only teach the martial arts but school related subjects, but also have an educated on campus staff that will assist them in any way they can daily. Though the school is more for those who are normally without, the school doesn't discriminate on who they let in as long as tuition fees are paid by the parents (if they can afford it). Tuition is based on income. 'Clan Perks' #Well known throughout the city but only to street gangs and District 1 civillians #Higher up Yakuza will ignore you #Gangs will challange you #People in the streets and slums will respect you #The cops may or may not turn a blind eye to your activity depending on what it is and if it's benificial. 'Clan Traits' #All Arasumaru are typically wild or hot headed. #The attire is up to them, though higher ranking members ( Hit man and above.) Must wear suits. #Each carry a signature weapon. #Each must get there tattoo's hand stiched the traindtional way with brush and needle for a massive part of there bodies. It is the ignitation ceremony process. #Each member is required to have some form of celluar device linked to the boom network. The Boom Network The BN ( Boom Network ) created by Claymore after catchin a similar file that had been scooping keyth out for awhile. Taking the formatting of this networking system, he copied it's grid and made it into his own for the clan. It is a powerful networking system only for the use of the Arasumaru clan. When ever someone attempts to hack it it retailates by spreading out a virus and infectes numerous technology that had attempted to hack through it allowing it to bend technical appliances to it's will. Once the technical appliance has been hi-jacked, it is merely an extension of their control. The defense system once someone tries to hack it, or break through it works like a super virus prodcucer it can control computer viruses and malware, including computer viruses, Trojan horses, computer worms, malware, spyware, adware, ransomware and other kinds of things harmful to the computer. Destroying the pursuers virtual devices so that it fries out the moment it attempts to break through it. It's been noted able to take out over 300,000 hacking computers at once. All of the girls are hooked up to the BN through all of there technical devices. Meaning cellphones, watches, digital watch necklaces etc etc. The BN possesses the analytical prowess of a supercomputer, allowing it to compute and process information at great speeds. Processing most things within the speed of 000.1 seconds. The BN has the ability to see all the variables of any situation and predict the outcome. When utilizing this ability, It can tell the girls paths for them to take, when in a jam the BN can help them out with almost any situation within seconds. Giving them a projection that would be illuminating possible courses of action, It can basicaly foresee the best tactic for all situations. The BN can manipulate the binary visible computer information known as data allowing it to collect information about most businesses and organizations and their operations, with its super hack breaking tactic's there isnt a system it can't break through to gain information from. Able to find anyones background history or the such with utter and sheer ease. With the help of an operator The BN can instinctively hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. It can also hack the systems of incredibly complex devices and weapons to aid them in various situations. 'Honor Code' The Arasumaru codes are simple ones. #No Killing unarmed people. Unless your life is threatened. #Don't hurt children, and try your best not to harm women. #Stealing is ok, if its from the enemy. #Never back down from a fight, when a fight is challenged, fight. #No cowardice, that will get you killed in this clan. #Show heart, and never give up #Distribution of drugs is NOT allowed. Follow the Jingi to the tee. #No raping women #No Senseless murder #You must have a signature weapon #Higher ranking members must wear suits - Claymore's idea #Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. #Don't forget to laugh. 'Rank' However many personal rankings you have amongst your clan from least to the head, which in most cases is the creater of the clan. An example of basic Yakuza rankings are *''Street Thug ( Tōri Kyōaku-han) *''Red Fighter: *''Courier'' ( Kūrie) *''Hitman'' ( Koroshi-ya) *''Op's Expert'': *''Little Boss AKA Aniki: *''Advisers: *''Boss AKA Oyabun:'' *''Chairman'' (Kaichō): Claymore 'District Location' One of the 5 avalible districts. 'Allies/Enemies' self explanitory Category:Yakuza Category:Yakuza Clan Category:Information Category:District 1 Category:Arasumaru Clan